battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Syndicate of Frission/@comment-17969412-20160924061137
Aldebaron, Saran Federated Province The capital of the Syndicate of Frisson grew, as underground lifestyle flourishes under the sprawling city. The surface yields also yield residents, with citizens continue their daily business, unknowing of the events taking place deep below them. Even in the sprawling underground metropolis, the subjects of the Syndicate went on with their lives as the Council of the Governors made important referendums and policy decisions... However, even the supposed council itself had a tendency to hide secrets and act unknowingly to those who acted on them… ---- Night fell on the great city. The once busy streets were silenced as many decide to sleep. However, deep within the Council’s walls, within the darkened inner sanctum, walked the two men, who spoke several days ago. “Alas," began one of the figures, "the 'council' called you to a meeting, correct?” He quickly checked behind him to see if there wasn’t anyone shadowing his movements or actions. “Yes,” responded the other unknown man. He held his thumb up, a quick gesture that he understood the discreet code. The first figure walked in silence, before speaking up again. “The Heralds see potential in you. A circle of 12 unknown men...controlling the council from within. The population is oblivious to this. By telling you this...I have put great trust in your capabilities to cover their actions…” The two figures then come across a door. Unknown to them, there was no key towards the entrance - rather, a scanner rapidly checked the two men. A green flash of light indicated their authorization, and the door opened by itself...to show a huge conference podium of nearly 300 governors, all in a strange trance. “...You see these governors…? All indecisive as to whether or not to pass even the most basic laws in the state. Now, work will finally be made. Progress can be achieved, without the pure banter from the unworthy bureaucrats." The other figure shook, as he inspected the massive hall. All of the governors acted like drones, occasionally rising to take a vote on a referendum. “...The Heralds have…'made some deals' with some...helpful sources. Using it...we have been able to possess the Council of Governors to do...our bidding” - whispered the man as he shuffled around for a while - “but not for dubious reasons. Now...I offer an invitation to join them. We know what you have done to this nation. A future awaits...Terrence Mengsk.” “Tell the Heralds that I have said yes,” responded Terrence. The former Admiral of the Terran Dominion, with a huge scar on his right-hand side of his face, held a grim smile as he nodded to the still anonymous figure. “Good...do not fail them. Our hand will guide the syndicate...and the dissidents will feel our wrath. We cannot let the powers of the Solar System cloud our thoughts, nor can we allow the powers of the Resurgent Axis to distort our truth…” The figure made a salute and proceeded to exit the building. Terrence Mengsk, former Supreme Admiral of the Terran Dominion and now a “Herald” of the Syndicate, can only look on as the figure whispered down the dark hallways, back into the common citizens of the land. The twelve hath completed its...metamorphosis into Thirteen...yet, more remain unconverted. Thy will all tremble before the might, and before the glory of the sacred Heralds...for thou all walk in their immortal shadow… ---- Frisson, Underground Superfactory Complex Terrence Mengsk walked around the complex, overwatching the construction efforts made in creating new ships. He personally drafted the specifications of 3 such warships - and ordered them into production. He remembered ordering the building of this factory back when the Dominion had control of the colony. Now, times have changed. As he watched as an Initiate-Class Cruiser rose out of its berth, and join up with the rest of the fleet, he can only grimly smile - his scars still being clear in his tattered face, even as his cybernetic life-support systems softly hummed with activity... OOC: Yes ik I revived another character like always stfu